This invention relates to a coffee extracting apparatus for extracting coffee essence from coffee material with use of compressed air.
A conventional coffee extracting apparatus of the type comprises an extracting device supplied with hot water for extracting coffee essence from coffee material to produce liquid coffee extract, an air compressor for generating compressed air, and an air passage connected between the extracting device and the air compressor for conducting the compressed air from the air compressor into the extracting device.
After the extracting device is supplied with hot water in addition to the coffee material, the air compressor is actuated to supply the compressed air via the air passage into the extracting device thereby stirring the coffee material with the hot water. By effecting extraction of the coffee essence in a pressed state, the time for the extraction of the coffee essence is curtailed as compared with the extraction performed under normal pressure.
However, the conventional coffee extracting apparatus is at a disadvantage in failing to attain any conspicuous effect of curtailing the time for the extraction of coffee essence. This is because it implements the extraction of coffee essence by actuating the air compressor in each round of coffee extraction, feeding the compressed air of the air compressor directly to the extracting device, and gradually increasing the air pressure in the extracting device and, as a result, consumes time in increasing the inner pressure of the extracting device to a prescribed level.